1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a screwtop opener having a first handle pivotable with respect to a second handle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A screwtop opener is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,258. This screwtop opener includes two elements, which can be displaced with respect to each other, a longer first handle arranged on a bottom having clamping jaws that project downward, and a shorter second handle arranged on a top having clamping jaws that project laterally beyond the sides of the first handle and downward from the first handle. Both handles are U-shaped in cross section, wherein an opening of the U faces downward. Thus, each of the handles has two clamping jaws formed by the legs of the U shaped profile. In connection with the clamping jaws of the first handle, the legs are longer at the ends, such as in the area of the clamping jaws, than over the remainder of the length of the handle. Thus, they protrude downward and their front ends facing toward the lower end of the handle can be brought into contact with a top. The ends at the front of the legs of the other handle can be brought into contact with the screwtop. The rim of the top can be clamped between the four ends of the legs. Thus, a number of notches are provided on the top of the first handle, respectively into which a tooth on the second handle can be hooked. Depending on the diameter of the top to be opened, the second handle can be hooked closer to the front or closer to the end of the first handle. The second handle should be hooked at a location at which the second handle extends upward at an angle of approximately 15 to 45 degrees with respect to the first handle. Both handles then can be pushed toward each other using one hand, because the angle between the two handles is reduced. Thus, the clamping jaws of the second handle and the clamping jaws of the first handle approach each other and clamp the top between them.
A different screwtop opener is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,482, and has a traction bar, on which a clamping jaw is displaceably seated and thus can be fixed in place at a plurality of locations corresponding to the different top sizes. The traction bar is fixedly connected with a handle. A second handle is hinged on the traction bar, with which a clamping jaw is connected. By pushing the two handles together in the manner of a pair of pliers, the two clamping jaws move toward each other. Thus it is possible to grip a top.
Both known described screwtop openers have a disadvantage that a total length of the device must be longer than a sum of the lengths of the handles and of the largest diameter of a top which can be opened.